


Stephanie Foundation

by 00Q007Narry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Charity Auctions, F/M, Non-superhero Cap, Romance, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q007Narry/pseuds/00Q007Narry
Summary: A Big Day for Stephanie Stark.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 10





	Stephanie Foundation

**Author's Note:**

> I do this for a challenge call Alternative Steve challenge. Enjoy!!

Stephanie was looking at the big mirror on her vanity table while brushing her beautiful long blonde hair getting all the tangles out. She styled into a beehive then placed a golden flower headband into her hair before getting dressed in a new dress that she had gotten in her husband favourite colours. It was a long deep red dress that had a big opening in the back of the dress, and it had long sleeves. There was a gold decoration from the hips upwards and down the sleeves. The dress had a very tasteful opening at the front which did show some cleavage, and it had a slit on the left-hand side up to her tight. She slid into some red pumps since she didn't want to be even taller. 

She grabbed her red and gold clutch, where she placed her essentials inside. She headed to find her wonderful husband to do the top button on her dress. She headed out of the bedroom and walked to the lift since she knew it would take time to get out her husband from his workshop.

To her surprise, when she turned the corner, she found Tony was standing in front of the lift talking on the phone. He looked gorgeous in a simple black bespoken suit with a white shirt, red waistcoat, red tie and red handkerchief. His facial hair and hair were neatly shaven. Thankfully, he had been getting enough recent sleep-in day, so there was no trace of those bags that were usually there. She was one lucky woman and wife.

Stephanie did not want to disturb Tony during his phone call and was just about to head back when she heard something fall on the floor. When she looked back, she saw it was Tony's mobile on the ground and shocked but lustful Tony drinking in every bit of her which cause her to blush.

"Darling, you are looking incredible and delicious in my colours," Tony said after a while.

"Thank you, Tony," Stephanie said with a blush and Tony came over a kissed her on the lips.

"I wish we could stay here so I could ravish you and worship you," Tony teased, and Stephanie playful pushed him.

"Well, we could skip tonight," Stephanie said, nervous-looking down on the floor. Tony lifted her chin with the crook of his pointing finger.

"Sweetheart, this is your night, and I am honoured to throw this amazing party in celebration for how amazingly strong you are and how proud I am to call you my wife," Tony said before tenderly kissing Stephanie. This tender side from Tony always made Stephanie fall in love with Tony more. He doesn't show this side to the outside world only to those he trusted, and Stephanie was honoured to be one of the few.

"I love you, Tony."

"Love you too, Stephie."

They linked their arm before they headed to the entrance of their mansion where Happy was waiting for them to take them to the party.

**_xoxo xoxo_ **

The press where crazy outside trying to find out who Stephanie was or try to get a sound bite from Tony, but thankfully the organisation that Tony had hired had set up a barrier so that the press won't get up in the guests' faces which made more comfortable to ignore them. They managed efficiently to make their way inside after being greeted by the hostess before they are heading into the ballroom, where they quickly found Pepper and Rhodey. They greeted each other before they started talking.

"Stephanie, that dress looks marvellous on you," Pepper complemented Stephanie who flushes under the praise.

"Thank you, Pepper. It took a while to find this, but it was worth it since I feel amazing."

"As you should."

They stood talking for a few minutes before going around the room talking to other people in before separating. Tony went to fetch them something to drink, and Stephanie headed for a poseur table while grabbing some of the nibbles on the way.

"Mrs Stark," came a voice behind her which caused her to turn around.

  
"Loki, it's wonderful to see you."

  
"A pleasure to see you as well."

  
"I am so happy that you came."

  
"Of course, I would come. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

  
"Thank you for what you did for me."

  
"It was a pleasure, my dear. It is the fifty time you have thanked you."

  
"Sorry."

  
"No need. They might not know this party is actually for you since you want to keep it quiet and let others like you have their moment. This is your moment to shine. Here is a little gift for you," Loki said and passed her a small box which she opened to find a watch. She opened it to find there was one picture and on the other side the inscription which caused her to gasp before a tear slide down her face. She wiped the tear away.

"Thank you...." Stephanie trailed off to find Loki had disappeared. She closed the watch and placed back in the box.

  
"Stephanie."

"Zara, how is the event going."

  
"The events are going well. We have had a lot of donation."

  
"That's lovely to hear."

  
"Why I came over is I would like to introduce you to someone," Zara said and from behind her came a teenage boy. "This is Peter Parker, and he is the newest member of our charity."

  
"Hello, Peter."

  
"Hello, Mrs Stark."

  
"You can call me Stephanie."

  
"Thank you so much. You are one of my heroes."

  
"I am honoured, Peter."

  
"They told us your story in the charity, and it was so inspiring. They didn't say it was you, but Zara hinted at it being you to me and wanted us to me."

  
"Even though I like to be private about it. I trust Zara for telling you that the story was me. How are you holding up?"

  
"It's been difficult, and I feel so confused plus scared. Sometimes, I feel like I am wrong to think this...."

  
"It is tough no doubt about it, and everyone's journey is different, so don't worry about it. Take one step at the time and don't rush yourself. Is my advice to you."

  
"Thank you!"

  
"Now tell me about your interests and yourself."

  
_**Xoxo xoxo** _

  
"Darling, sorry I took so long to get back," Tony's voice came from behind her, which startled her out of her conversation with Peter. 

"Tony, you startled me," Stephanie said which caused Tony to look a bit guilty before holding out one of the non-alcoholic cocktails he had fetched for them. She took it from his hand and took a sip of the drink.

"Where are my manners? Tony, this is Peter Parker, and he is attending Midtown School of Science and Technology," Stephanie introduction them to each other. They both could see how starstruck Peter became to Tony.

"A pleasure to meet you, Peter."

"Pleasure Mr Stark," Peter managed to stumble out.

"Peter is a new member of our charity Tony, and I think it might be a good idea for you to take him under your wing plus give me a sort apprenticeship with you," Stephanie told Tony which caused they both off guard and Peter to look in shock.

  
"Of course, pumpkin."

  
"Really?"

  
"Really. One thing you will know is that my wife has a good judge of character, so I trust in her decision."

  
"Thank you so much for this opportunity."

  
"That's okay, squirt. Go ahead and find my CEO, Pepper. Tell her that Stephanie sent you and she will get your contact details then we will get in touch."

"Thank you so much. I will." Peter thanked them before heading off to find Pepper.

  
"Stephie, are you sure about this."

  
"Yes, Tony. I have talked to him, and he reminds me of you. You will make an incredible mentor for Peter."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

_**Xoxo xoxo** _

"Before we start with tonight auction. Mr Stark will say some words," Zara said before handing the mic to Tony.

  
"Welcome everyone to the amazing charity gala. This is a strange speech for me since. Usually, I would crack jokes but not tonight. This charity means a lot for my wife and me, so that's why we decide to hold this event. I can say that I am will never fully understand what the members of this charity are and will be going through. I do understand that it is a hard journey and even a dangerous journey due to lack of support from family, friends, religion, society. You feel alone and lost. Don't know who to turn to or where to find reliable resources for you to read and learn from—struggling with loving yourself and caring for yourself with all those thoughts inside you. That's why my wife Stephanie and I decided to create this charity organisation. We spend a long time making sure; we open mind people who worked with us, people how have gone through the same journey, doctor and therapist that could help all of the members coming into this organisation. A welcome place for you the members to call home or somewhere you can feel safe and welcome. That's why and how the Stephanie Foundation started. I raise my glass you all you brave people that go through this journey. To the heroes," Tony said, raising his glass which everyone lifted theirs in salute before taking a sip of their drinks. Tony the head back to his table.

"How was it, Stephie?" Tony asked her when he notices tears down her face.

"Perfect Tony."

"You are a hero," Tony said before kissing her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading. I am soooo nervous more than any other story.


End file.
